Un día con Trafalgar Law
by Blacklara
Summary: Law llega a una isla, sin esperar encontrarse con un miembro de la Peor Generación, Eustass Kid.


Era una tranquila mañana para los piratas del Corazón, su navegante Bepo daba el aviso del avistamiento de una isla, calculando que tardarían en llegar en un par de horas. Su capitán, Trafalgar Law se encontraba en su cuarto, ya llevaba un tiempo estando en el mar y estaba aburrido, por lo que saldría a explorar la isla, tenía el presentimiento de que encontraría algo interesante.

o-o-o-o

Al llegar a la isla se encontraron con un gran ambiente festivo, personas iban y venían cargando objetos decorativos en la plaza de la cuidad, con vestimentas llamativas y una alegre música de fondo, tal parecía que habían llegado en medio de una celebración.

-Capitán, iremos a buscar comida, ¿qué va a hacer usted?- le preguntaron Shachi y Penguin en coro.

-Creo que observaré el lugar- contestó tranquilamente el nombrado, con su habitual tono calmado.

-Muy bien, ¡nos vemos!- acto seguido, fueron hacia unos puestos que había cerca.

Law, por su parte, caminó a paso lento hacia el lado contrario del que sus subordinados se fueron, contemplando todo con su ya habitual seriedad. Pasó al lado de una gran fuente, donde el agua hacía una magnífica danza, serpentinas colgaban de las casas y todo estaba rodeado de una agradable atmósfera. Law sentía calma al contemplarlo, recordó entonces los festivales de Flevance, a su familia y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo recorrió, continuó caminando por la ciudad. Encontró un camino atravesando la ciudad, llevaba a un pequeño bosque y decidió ir allí, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento.

El sonido de las ramas batiéndose por el viento y las aves cantando lo guiaron en su apacible paseo, llegando al final del camino a un acantilado. Podía ver las aguas cristalinas del inmenso océano en ese día soleado, si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento qué era lo que sentía al ver ese paisaje, la palabra que hubiera elegido sería paz. Inhaló profundamente el aire puro de aquel lugar, cerrando sus ojos al momento de hacerlo. Se sentó a la orilla de ese acantilado y se quedó pensando durante un par de horas.

Al ver que se acercaba el atardecer, se dirigió de nuevo a la ciudad, suponía que para entonces la fiesta habría empezado y encontraría a sus nakamas disfrutando y riendo por allí. Y no se equivocaba, los vio a lo lejos entre un tumulto de gente, bailando al son de la música, sonrió ladino y se recargó en una pared cercana, solando un ligero suspiro y cruzando sus brazos, manteniendo a su Kikoku en su mano derecha. Observó desde su lugar el colorido ambiente y quiso ir a comer algo, en todo el día no había probado bocado, se dirigió a uno de los puestos que estaba destinado a este fin. Justo estaba por hacer su pedido cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que se le hacía conocida.

-¿Trafalgar? ¿Qué clase de coincidencia es esta?

-¿Umm?- se giró un poco para poder ver al dueño de tal voz- Oh, Eustass-ya, lo mismo me pregunto- aunque se hubiera encontrado sorprendido, sus facciones no demostraron ninguna emoción.

o-o-o-o

Por alguna razón, el moreno terminó sentado en el banco de un bar junto al pelirrojo, que lo observaba con una leve sonrisa burlona. Habían llegado allí después de pasearse por la ciudad mientras comían lo que los puestos les ofrecían, luego a Kid le pareció una buena idea entrar al lugar al haber pasado por esa calle, que se encontraba con un reducido número de transeúntes. El barman se acercó y dejó las bebidas que habían pedido.

-Y bien, ¿hace cuánto que estás aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo intentando hacer conversación.

-Desde esta mañana- lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba un poco de sake- ¿y tú?- usaba el mismo tono desinteresado.

-Desde anoche, en cuanto vimos la isla nos dirigimos hacia acá, la comida se nos había acabado- soltó una pequeña risa y dio un gran trago.

Entre conversaciones triviales, momentos de silencio y mucho alcohol pasaron gran parte de la noche, en ese momento estaban saliendo del bar, recargado en el hombro del otro y con Law riendo a ratos. Kid, que estaba un poco mejor que el moreno tuvo la idea de llevarlo a la posada en donde él se estaba hospedando. En cuanto llegaron, lo dejó sobre la cama, observándolo a unos cuantos pasos de ésta con una sonrisa burlona, no se imaginaba ni en sus más locos sueños ver al Cirujano de la Muerte en un estado tan vulnerable.

Lo que pasó después lo dejó desconcertado; Law se había abalanzado sobre él y depositó un torpe beso sobre sus labios, separándose al instante para verlo directamente a los ojos. Kid no sabía si el sonrojo que posaba en la piel morena era debido a la embriaguez o a algo más.

-¿T-Trafalgar?- él, aunque no estaba tan ebrio como el moreno si había bebido también una cantidad considerable de alcohol, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo.

Law no respondió, se limitó a mirar el torso descubierto de su acompañante con un deje de lujuria, se acercó de nuevo y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del pelirrojo, pasando su lengua lenta y sensualmente hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Kid soltó un suspiro entrecortado, Law sonrió. Kid tomó al cirujano por la cintura y lo empujó sin mucho esfuerzo sobre la cama, posicionándose al instante sobre él, con la mirada impregnada en deseo.

Kid rápidamente se acercó al cuello de Law, dándole una mordida, a lo que el pelinegro soltó un jadeo entrecortado, sorprendido y excitado. Eustass procedió a quitarle el abrigo negro a Law, sin dejar de atender su cuello y parte de su mandíbula, recibiendo a cambio pequeños suspiros gustosos.

Pronto, el lugar tuvo una atmósfera de lujuria y pasión. Kid creía que Law no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero desaprovechar tal oportunidad sería una tontería. Con su mano recorrió los tatuajes del pecho del contrario mientras que Law, por su parte, se dedicaba a acariciar los fuertes hombros del pelirrojo, bajando poco a poco sus manos por la espalda de este, soltando un jadeo imprevisto cuando Kid rozó uno de sus pezones. Este, al ver la reacción que provocaba concentró sus movimientos en esa zona sensible, pellizcando y retorciendo sus pezones con un poco de brusquedad.

Law al no querer quedarse atrás llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del pelirrojo, frotando su mano en la entrepierna y procediendo a quitar los cinturones que lo sujetaban. Empujó suavemente a Kid y se incorporó, quedando sentado frente a él, con una muy inusual sonrisa pícara terminó de bajarle los pantalones, liberando la erección y tomándola con su mano derecha, arrancándole un jadeo al pelirrojo. Bajó su cara hasta estar frente al miembro de su acompañante, acercando sus labios y posándolos en el glande, succionando un poco. Acariciaba los testículos con sus dedos mientras bajaba su lengua con maestría hasta la base, volvía a subir y se ayudaba con su otra mano a masturbarlo sin dejar de usar su lengua.

-Quién diría que eras bueno en esto, Trafalgar- Kid miraba la acción del moreno con la excitación a flor de piel, mirar al otro capitán en ese momento era demasiado erótico.

Sin responder se separó un poco, se enderezó y sacó su propio pantalón, tirándolo a un lado de la cama, Kid lo atrajo hacia sí y bajó su mano hasta sus bien formadas nalgas, usó un poco del líquido pre seminal que salía de su miembro como lubricante, introduciendo un dedo en la entrada de Law, sacándole un gemido al moreno, que frotó su miembro con el suyo descaradamente. Introdujo un segundo dedo, preparándolo lo más rápido que su nublada mente le permitía, lo sacó y rozó su miembro con el trasero del pelinegro. Sin esperar un segundo más lo penetro de una sola estocada, Law soltó un grito de dolor.

-¿Siempre eres tan salvaje, Eustass-ya?- dijo el cirujano con expresión adolorida, empleando un tono ligeramente burlón.

Kid sonrió con un deje de sadismo y empezó a dar profundas estocadas, recostándose en el colchón manteniendo a Law sobre sí, viéndolo subir y bajar con expresión excitada sobre su miembro, dio otra fuerte estocada y otro gemido salió de los labios del moreno, había tocado su punto más sensible. Trató de tocar de nuevo ese punto mientras Law contenía sus gemidos, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo para ayudar a mover sus caderas más rápido, ambos sentían que el clímax estaba próximo, aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas sin retenerse, Law bajó hasta los labios del pelirrojo y lo beso con deseo, llegando así al orgasmo, siguiéndolo Kid un par de segundos después.

Kid sacó su miembro de la entrada de Trafalgar y este, ya agotado, se dejó caer a su lado, dando profundas bocanadas de aire para normalizar su agitada respiración. Casi de inmediato, a través de la ventana de la habitación, el pelirrojo observó los fuegos artificiales que se alzaban en el cielo, ya era media noche y tal vez la celebración estaba finalizando, eso no lo sabría. Observó a su lado a Law profundamente dormido, él mismo ya estaba rendido por el cansancio, así que sólo se dejó llevar.

o-o-o-o

El día había llegado, ambos capitanes habían despertado ya, no se habían dirigido la palabra y sólo se habían dedicado a asearse un poco. Law ya estaba listo para marcharse, tomó a su Nodachi y paró antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, Eustass estaba sentado en la cama mirándolo.

-Somos enemigos, Eustass-ya, eventualmente tendremos que enfrentarnos- lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, acomodándose un poco el gorro, abrió la puerta y pasó por el umbral, deteniéndose de nuevo, mirándolo de nuevo con una expresión burlona- Y no creas que estaba tan ebrio como para no recordar lo que hicimos- y sin más que decir, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando la habitación en silencio con un sorprendido Kid.

Law divisó a sus subordinados yendo de un lado a otro en mitad de la plaza, avanzó hacia ellos a paso calmado.

-¡Capitán!- en cuanto notaron su presencia corrieron hacia él- ¡Lo estuvimos buscando! ¿Dónde estaba?- de inmediato lo envolvieron con preguntas.

-Es una isla interesante- lanzó el comentario al aire, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, avanzando por la plaza con sus confundidos subordinados siguiéndolo, en dirección a su submarino.

o-o-o-o

¡Wow! Este fic va dedicado para mi querida amiga, Naomicchi! (/*-*)/ espero y lo hayas disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo :D a pesar de ser el primer lemmon que escribo, me ha gustado bastante, fue realmente muy divertido y más largo de lo que espere ~ y disculpa la demora! jeje~


End file.
